fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Caudalang
|ailments = |weaknesses = Ice |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko }}Caudalang are Brute Wyverns introduced in Fan Game: Monster Hunter Origins. Physiology Caudalang have purple scales covering the majority of their body. Their face, belly, feet, and the tip of the tail are beige. They are characterized by a hand-like appendage at the end of their highly prehensile tail that has four fingers with red claws. They sport a pair of large frills on the side of their head. The frills are primarily cream colored with a purple rim and red tips. Atop their head is a spiky crest. Abilities Caudalang use their powerful tail freely and cleverly for many purposes, such as picking fruit and manipulating objects. They can also deliver powerful punches and slaps, and have a bone-crushing grip. They are surprisingly nimble, similar to Glavenus, as they can perform multiple jumps and flips in order to confuse enemies and strike them with their tail hand. Ecology Description Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Theropoda *Superfamily: Tail Hand Wyvern *Family: Caudalang Habitat Range Caudalang are known to inhabit the Brackish Bayou, Evergreen Jungle, Placid Meadow, and Sandy Shore. Ecological Niche Caudalang are browsers, plucking fruit from trees using the hand on their tail. They often compere with Belvogor and Phascator (especially Phasactor as the Fanged Beasts are arboreal). They coexist alongside larger, more vicious predators such as Carnofex, Sigmohrias, and Davolius. Biological Adaptations These Brute Wyverns possess a large, highly developed, hand-like appendage at the end of their long, prehensile tail. They use this hand to pluck fruit from trees and manipulate objects with ease, as their regular arms are too small and underdeveloped to use properly. Their tail is essentially a third arm. They also possess frills and a crest on their head for attracting mates and scaring away predators. Caudalang exhibit sexual dimorphism. Males possess larger frills and a smaller crest while females possess smaller frills and a larger crest. Behavior Caudalang are rather social creatures. It is not uncommon for them to form large groups when searching for food. They have overlapping territories and will not fight off other Caudalang. They will, however, try to scare off anything that isn't another Caudalang by flashing their frills and producing a hissing sound. Carves 'Low Rank' 'High Rank' 'G Rank' Equipment Blademaster Armor Gunner Armor Attacks *'Roar': Caudalang roars when it first sees the hunters or whenever it enters rage mode. Does no damage and requires Earplugs to block. *'Chomp': Caudalang attempts to take a bite out of the hunter. Deals a slight amount of damage. *'Headbutt': Caudalang lowers its head and rushes a short distance forward, headbutting the hunter. Deals a slight amount of damage. *'Side Slam': Caudalang performs a sideways body slam like other Brute Wyverns. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Pimp Slap': Caudalang turns around, slapping any hunters with the hand on its tail. Deals a moderate amount of damage. **'Repetitive Pimp Slap': Caudalang repeatedly slaps a hunter. Deals around a moderate to large amount of damage, depending on how many times the hunter is hit. *'Ground Pound': Caudalang raises its tail and slams the ground with its tail hand. Deals a large amount of damage and causes tremors. **'Jump Ground Pound': Caudalang jumps at the hunter and flips midair so that it can slam its tail hand down on the ground in an attempt to crush the hunter. Deals a large amount of damage and causes tremors. *'Punch': Caudalang balls the hand on its tail into a fist and punches the hunter. Deals a large amount of damage. **'Mega Punch': Caudalang prepares a punch and holds its fist in place, charging up before letting its fist fly at the hunter. Deals a very large amount of damage. *'Karate Chop': Caudalang quickly spins around, striking any hunters near it with the side of its open hand. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Rock Throw': Caudalang scoops up a rock in its hand and tosses it at the hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage and causes tremors if the rock hits the ground. Damage Effectiveness Physical *Head = ★★ *Body = ★★ *Arms = ★ *Left Leg = ★★ *Right Leg = ★★ *Tail = ★ *Tail Hand = ★★★ Elemental *Fire = ★★ *Water = ★ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ★★★ *Dragon = ★ Status Effects *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★★ *Blast = ★★★ *Stun = ★★ *Blind = ★★ Etymology Caudalang is a combination of caudal (referring to a tail) and phalanges (the scientific term for fingers or finger bones). Shipparumu is a combination of 尻尾 shippo (tail) and パルム parumu (palm). Notes *The head, belly, legs, and tail can be broken. *When in rage mode, Caudalang's frills will extend and huff white smoke from its mouth. *Caudalang will search for fruit to eat when low on stamina. *Caudalang's roar requires Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Large Monster